Wanderlust: Devils and Angels
by Romulus98
Summary: Its been a year since the war ended, and she, being a weapon, isn't needed anymore. Left behind and forgotten, her friends have moved on. Her actions for the village, the civilians threw aside and still hate her. But with the memories of the Jyuubi, she finds that there is more beyond the Elemental Nation's shores, and she is taken over by wanderlust and curiosity.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another story that forced itself out of my head. Probably a wee bit too ambitious, but hey, whatever. Stories wish to be written down, so they shall. This is going to a large conglomeration of anime and games being meshed together into one story, it's not going to be all at once, but more like one by one or if they can be together easily, like Dirty Bomb and Jormungand or something. It's not going to be like a whole handful just jump into the same universe at once and have like 10 different things happening at the same time like a giant crossover. Wait... I lost myself, how was I gonna explain this again….**

 **Meh, whatever. I'll just go with it. Now the question is, should I break things up into different stories, but same series, like NeonZangetsu's 'Not Going Home' series? Or just put it all in a single story… Choices, choices...**

 **-Shrugs- Oh well, it'll go how it turns out. You guys just enjoy the story, and listen to me ramble.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the many different references in the story, just fyi.**

* * *

It was over. It was finally over. Madara (who turned out to be Tobi), was killed, his body sealed into a scroll, which was sealed into another scroll, before being burned, the ashes then burned by Sasuke's Amaterasu, where the remaining ashes were sealed into a rock which was sealed into another scroll before being Kamui'd by Kakashi. The Jyubi was sealed back into the moon after it was almost unsealed by Akatsuki. Kaguya also sealed into the new moon along with Black Zetsu.

Laying down on the ground, their bodies both spread-eagled, was a crimson-haired young woman with whiskered cheeks and vibrant sapphire eyes and Sasuke. The landscape around them torn and ragged, a pale shadow of it's former self. Both were exhausted, their final bout finished with Sasuke admitting his defeat. Then together, they ended the Infinite Tsukuyomi that Kaguya managed to pull off.

Now here they lie, everything was over. No more, Akatsuki, no more Kaguya or Black Zetsu, their relationship reconciled, becoming best friends once more, everything was at peace. The sky overhead was a clear and blue with small clouds hanging lazily here and there. The sound was the duo's harsh breathing, which was already tapering off.

Then, with a quiet rustle, a small group of shinobi arrived, with them was Sakura and Kakashi. All of them having soft smiles on their faces, Hearing the noise, the the crimson-haired woman and Sasuke looked to where it came from before she let out her trademark foxy grin and loosely held up a victory sign while Sasuke merely let out a small smile.

It was all over.

* * *

… **One Year Later …**

The sun rose early in the morning. It's people all waking up to get ready to take on the day. Shops were opening, restaurants had their doors open for breakfast diners, shinobi starting their early practice.

At this time, a young woman was walking down the village's main street, her vibrant, sapphire blue eyes transfixed on the village's tallest building situated in its center. Her vibrant, crimson hair waving from side to side in the gentle breeze, a small, content smile on her lips reaching past her whiskered cheeks to her eyes, a peaceful atmosphere around her. Peaceful, until the whispers started.

Civilians on either sides of the street took a single glance at her, and instantly, curious glances turned into hateful, spiteful ones. Innocent, whispered gossip turned into harsh rebukes. Some calling the young woman a 'whore', others 'Kyuubi brat', more a 'bitch'.

The woman's face where before had a smile, still had a smile; but anyone who truly knew her could easily see that it was fake, the smile itself fit only for civilians, not reaching her eyes. The light in her eyes also gone and the aura around her, where before was peaceful and content, now sad, if a little angry. Her heart, slowly breaking even more.

Quicker than before, she walked to the Hokage Tower wanting to get away from all the harsh words aimed at her. The dust picking up behind her from her footsteps. Soon she arrived at the tower, entering and heading up the stairs towards the Hokage's office. Passing Shizune and Tonton, she said hello, Shizune nodding in greeting and Tonton oinking. Walking into the office, she could see Kakashi behind the desk working on a mountain of paperwork. who hearing her footsteps looked up and waved, sending an eye smile her way.

She asked Kakashi if there were any missions she could take today. She, hoping there would be something for her to take that could help take her mind off things. Kakashi replied in the negative, There wasn't anything available for her to take that was right for her skillset. With the way the Elemental Nations were these days, those types of missions were few and far between.

Giving a tired sigh, she nodded, before waving goodbye, receiving the same in return. She walked back out of the office, waving goodbye to Shizune and Tonton and stepped out into the sunlight. Sighing once more she decided to just train again, there wasn't anything else to do anyway. Taking to the rooftops, she closed her eyes, letting the feeling of the wind wash over her as she jumped over roofs to the training ground, by now the rooftops were like the back of her hand.

She passed a few groups of shinobi who were going on patrol, each giving her greetings and her returning them. Reaching the training ground, she found it deserted as usual. Each of her old squad having their own things to do, leaving her alone. Sakura working in the hospital and Sasuke worked with the Military Police, being their Commander.

Surprisingly both of them were dating each other, with Sakura confessing after the war ended to Sasuke that while she didn't have a childhood crush on him anymore, she found that she liked him and if given the chance would like to see if it could be something more. Sasuke was surprised when she did, but since he didn't see her being a weakling anymore, but as a powerful shinobi in her own right, gave her that chance.

Looking around at the training ground, she reminisced on the old memories there; of a time, while less peaceful, was a lot more simple. All she wanted to do was become hokage. All Sakura wanted to do was become Sasuke's girlfriend and then be his wife. All Sasuke wanted to do was get revenge on Itachi for killing their clan. Everyone had something they strived to do, they had it clear in their head.

Now though, while everything was peaceful, everything had turned more complicated. She still had her dream of being hokage, but, it was like a photo, now yellowing and ripping at the seams. Being hokage won't solve her problems. While she had the respect of the shinobi of her village, of the whole entire Elemental Nations in fact, the civilians of her village won't ever change. They still, after all she's done for them, hated her with all their hearts, while lavishing Sasuke with women and gifts. Of course he refused every single one of them, it still didn't lessen the pain nor the jealousy in her heart.

She then walked to the center of the field, remembering what each and every detail in the training ground held. The three poles over there, where she was tied to after they failed Kakashi's test. The river past it, where she landed after getting hit by Kakashi's 'Thousand Years of Death' jutsu. The forest, where after returning from Jiraiya's (kami bless his pervy soul) training trip, she and Sakura had to pass the bell test with Kakashi again and fought him in.

Reaching the center, she fell into a Taijutsu stance she learned during her training trip with Jiraiya when she had him take her to Uzushio. There she found a few old scrolls among the ruins of the Uzumaki Clan's own Taijutsu form, among other things. While she didn't have time to learn all of it while on the trip, she did learn enough to be proficient with the basic katas.

As she moved around the grounds, she moved in short, compact routines, low stances, and quick movements. Her katas took her around the training ground, her arms and legs moving outwards with quick, powerful strikes. If a Hyuuga could see her, they would be surprised that there was large amounts of chakra coming out of her hands and feet, or wherever her body was supposed to connect with an opponent.

In truth, this style of Taijutsu was similar to the Hyuga's Juken in which they expel chakra from their limbs. It differs though in the fact that instead of sharp, accurate and controlled bursts of chakra, the Uzumaki Clan's style uses large, explosive bursts. Their style utilizes an Uzumaki clansman's natural large reserves of chakra to cause massive area damage on an opponent's body.

With this style, it allowed her to both train her Taijutsu and increase her already massive chakra reserves through large and rapid expelling of her chakra onto an imaginary opponent's body. As she kept moving through her katas, she hoped that it would allow her to silence her thoughts for a little while. Instead, the opposite happened. Her thoughts flowed freely, moving from topic to topic. But the main thought that appeared in her mind was about the Jyubi.

Everyone thought that when she sealed it, she sealed it back into the moon. But in reality, she must have made the seal incorrectly because while yes, the Jyubi was sealed, it wasn't into the moon. Instead it got sealed into her. That was the reason why she was in a coma the first week after the war ended. Her mind and body was fighting it for control. In the end, she won and the Jyubi was divided back into the nine Biju. All nine of them now residing in her head, their souls connected to her soul.

But there was a side effect due to this. While she had absorbed its power and locked it away for use if she required it, she also absorbed its memories. With the fact that the Jyubi was sealed into the moon, this meant that it could see absolutely _everything_ that happened in the world. At first as she sifted through it all in that first week, she believed that the Elemental Nations was the world. But after, she knew. She gained knowledge that the Elemental Nations was miniscule compared to the rest of the world at large.

While the Elemental Nations is strong, it has a small population. The outside world had so much that she doesn't even know the number to express it. The surprising thing though, was learning that surrounding the Elemental Nations was a large and highly complex Genjutsu. This Genjutsu was put in place back when the Sage of Six Paths was still alive, in fact he was the one who put in up. It seems that he didn't want the whole entire world to fight over this new power called chakra.

She realizes now that Konoha, Fire Country, the Elemental Nations was merely a tiny part of the world, and her mind yearns to see the rest of it. But her heart yearns to be hokage holds her back. She desperately wants to become hokage, but even if she does, the civilians won't ever accept her as their leader. So why yearn to be something that won't ever work?

She could easily just leave the Elemental Nations the help of the Toads at Mount Myoboku, she theorized that she could use the Hiraishin her father developed as an accurate way for transportation. As she researched the seals that her father used, she saw that while it was ingenious, it was also limiting what the jutsu could do. After changing some parts of the seal, she can now use her father's kunai as both anchors for her to jump to, but also as a catalyst for the jutsu itself. Using them as a catalyst meant that she doesn't need an anchor to where she wanted to go, All she needed was a clear picture in her head of where she wanted to go.

So what is it that is holding her back? Really? Her dream to be a hokage while an obstacle, can be negated in her mind easily. She doesn't have any responsibilities here in Konoha that meant that she has to stay. If anything she's more like a celebrity. Could it be her friends? Yes. That is probably the reason why.

She doesn't want to leave them, but they themselves are slowly moving farther and farther away from her. The Konoha 12 lately has been having fewer and fewer get-togethers. Everyone has their own responsibilities to attend to, leaving her behind and alone.

As the sun rose to around noontime, she finally stopped her Taijutsu katas. Wiping her sweat away with a handkerchief, she decided to head over to Ichiraku's for lunch, opting to take the rooftops again.

Arriving there, she found Sasuke and Sakura already sitting there. Putting a smile on her face she walked up to say hey but then she caught their conversation. Sakura had a blush on her face, while Sasuke had a small smile on his face. Sakura had her hand extended to show something to Ayame, and looking closer, she could see that there was a ring on her ring finger. Giving a small gasp, she realized what it meant. With that realization came also the pain in her heart finally becoming unbearable, finally shattering into innumerable pieces.

Who would have thought that she, Sasuke's rival, could have fallen for him?

Deciding that she didn't want to intrude, she left for home, since there was some food she had that she can eat for lunch. Maybe it would be better if she did leave. Not like anyone needed her anyway.

After eating some instant ramen, she went back to training grounds. This time, instead of practicing Taijutsu, she unsealed a katana, aiming to practice the kenjutsu style she found in the old scrolls from Uzushio. This went on for a few hours, going undisturbed until both Sasuke and Sakura arrived nearby, causing her to stop practicing.

As she resealed her katana, she wiped her sweat off again with her handkerchief and greeted the both of them. They returned the greeting and invited her to a get-together for the Konoha 12 at Yakiniku Q. She in turn accepted the invite and promised to be there on time. After they both left, she decided to go back home to get ready for the dinner with her friends.

Showering, shaving her legs, putting a small amount of makeup on was the easy part. The hard part was what to wear. While she did like the color orange, she recently grew out of her obsession with the color. She decided to go with a black undershirt with an orange/black vest over it. For pants, she went with a blue/black short shorts, it ending around mid-thigh.

About ten minutes before the time they were supposed to meet up, she left home and walked towards the restaurant. It was already around 7 P.M. and the sky was almost fully dark, an hour more and the nightlife would fully start.

Soon enough she arrived at Yakiniku Q and entered, where a server came up to her. She being one of the more regular customers, was recognized by the server and quickly lead to the room where the get-together was happening. Seems like it was only Choji, Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino that arrived already.

As she entered everyone greeted her and she greeted them back. Taking her seat at the closest to the door, she quickly was pulled into a conversation with Ino and Sakura, who had her hand with the ring entwined with Sasuke under the table. Soon, everyone else started arriving and took their seats. The room was soon filled with lively conversation and laughter, with everyone having taken a drink of sake at least.

Then, Sakura asked for the table's attention, and when she had it dropped the bombshell that she and Sasuke were getting married. Everyone was shocked, except for her who had already found out but faked it. Soon they were being bombarded with questions. When were they getting married? Where was it happening? When did Sasuke ask her?

Even though she already knew, she couldn't help the feeling of pain creeping into her already broken heart. While she couldn't be any happier for her two close friends, it still didn't help the fact that she secretly loved Sasuke even though he was already taken. Her mind knows this, but her heart denies it.

As time passed, she was slowly being left out of the conversation, not at all being able to get a word in. In the end, she simply sat there slowly sipping her sake, everyone else taking part in the conversation. Seeing that she isn't wanted anymore, she said out loud that she was going to go home and get some sleep. Getting up, she opened the door and left, not getting a single goodbye.

When she got home, she quickly washed her face and changed into her pajamas. As she got in bed, she found she couldn't sleep as her mind kept thinking of what she wanted to do. A few hours passed, and she got up, looking for a pen and some paper.

* * *

… **The Next Morning …**

The sun rose over the Village Hidden in the Leaves, signalling the start of a new day. Here we find a young man and woman walking through the streets, their destination the apartment their crimson-haired friend lived in.

Last night at Yakiniku Q they both announced the fact they were both getting married. Sakura already told her female friends that she wanted them as her bridesmaids while Sasuke did the same with their male friends. When she wanted to tell that to her whiskered friend, she found that she already left. For the life of her, she couldn't remember when, but she could vaguely remember someone saying that they were going home.

Feeling bad, they both wanted to see how she was doing, but when they knocked on the door to her apartment, the door slowly opened inwards, meaning it wasn't locked. Quickly, they both took out a kunai and stepped inside. The inside was dark, the blinds all covered and not letting any light in. Turning on the lights, they found to their shock that the apartment was empty, slowly they moved through the rooms clearing them, finding they were all empty, until they came to the bedroom.

When they opened it, yes the room was empty, but a letter was there on the floor along with a Konoha hitai-ate. A simple white envelope addressed simply 'To my Friends'. Taking the envelope, Sakura quickly took out the letter inside, and read it out loud.

 _Since you are reading this, that probably means you've seen my empty apartment. Well, if you don't know what that means, I left. I've decided to leave the village after agonizing over it for months. With this letter is also my hitai-ate, I am resigning from being a shinobi. Although not the way it should be handled, I just couldn't bear seeing you guys if I handed it off to Kakashi._

 _Before I get into any details though, I first have to ask you for forgiveness. I'm sorry that I left without saying goodbye. I'm sorry about how abrupt it is and just when Sasuke and Sakura announced they're getting married. But I'm most sorry about lying that the Jyuubi was sealed into the moon._

 _In reality, it got sealed into me, that was why I was in a coma for the first week after the war ended. I don't know why, but it was probably because I made a mistake somewhere in the sealing array in the haste that I made it. But now instead of the Jyuubi, I now have all tailed beasts tied to my soul now, and all the memories of the Jyuubi itself. My what things it has seen in its time sealed in the moon._

 _The Elemental Nations is not the only thing in this world. There is so much more beyond its shores and I am now going to see it all. Please, don't be sad I'm leaving, you guys all don't need me anyway. All I'm good for is being a weapon, and you don't need them in times of peace._

 _You are all already moving on with your lives, Sasuke and Sakura's marriage is proof of this. And what was I doing? Just training everyday, waiting for a mission that I can take. You guys all already left me behind. I feel so alone everyday. Our get-togethers are already becoming rare, and everyone has their own responsibilities to take care of, you don't need to burden yourself with me anymore._

 _I already gave up on my dream to be hokage. Why? Because to be hokage you need the loyalty of the whole village. I won't ever get that. The civilians, even now, hate me and sees only the Kyuubi. They still whisper things about me whenever I walk down the street, they still send me hateful glares whenever I pass them. It was a child's dream, one I've grown out of._

 _Maybe I'll come back and visit in the future, see how you guys are doing. I don't know really. But if anything happens in the Elemental Nations and you need me again, there's a seal below to call on the Toads, they'll call me._

 _Regretfully_

 _Your friend, [ ]_

 **[Play Ambivalentidea by Yanagi Nagi]**

* * *

 **Well, I tried for the sad route as to why Naruko left. Tell me how I did, was it good? Was it bad? I wanted to have that same feeling of when in No Game No Life Sora was cut out from the ending song and replaced with static, if you didn't notice, Naruko was never called by her name in this chapter, even in the letter it was cut out. Anyway, review! Review! Tell me how I did!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is here! Heyo! We now begin first with a few minor crossovers just to get Naruko used to the whole new world. She does this when that happens. She does that when she meets those guys. Stuff.**

 **Disclaimer in chapter 1**

"Talking"

" **Biju/Demon/Various other higher plane beings"**

'Thoughts'

* * *

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **Unknown Date**

The sun was high in the sky. Its rays bouncing off of the Tokyo highrise. Its people moving with their usual hurried pace. Tokyo Tower stood in all its glory, not backing down against all the new tall buildings.

This was the scene that a certain crimson-haired, sapphire-blue eyed, whiskered woman saw the moment she opened her eyes.

She has already seen this place before through the eyes of the Jyuubi. But it was nothing compared to seeing it first hand. The splendor of a vast metropolis stretching out for kilometer after kilometer in every direction. Its people going on with nary a care in the world for the dangers and mysteries it contains.

" **I hope you have a plan gaki."** A deep, throaty voice asked inside of her mind.

'Of course I have a plan Kurama, I'm not the same as I was when I was young. I'll simply henge as people I see down there and try to pick up some information. From what the Jyuubi saw, this place was similar to the Elemental Nation's culture enough that I shouldn't have much problems.' She replied back, forming her hands into a cross before several bouts of smoke erupted from around her, revealing clones just like her.

"Alright girls, you know the plan. Lets get to it." She announced, before they all erupted into more smoke and henge'd into random people they saw below and jumped off into various alleyways.

As soon as she landed into an alley, she was hit by the noises of this strange new world. The honking of the metal wagons, the language spoken by the people, similar, yet not at the same time, the noise from the boxes with the moving pictures. She heard it all already on the rooftops, but it was muted, all converging together into one cacophony of noise.

But now, she could truly feel how new and strange this new world was for the first time, and all that could go through her mind, was how this was going to be a new start for her.

* * *

 **3 Years Later, October 3, 2021**

 **London, England**

 **District 9**

Screams and loud reports of gunfire echoed through the area as a warehouse was turned into a battlefield. This wasn't an act of random violence, no, this was simply what London has fallen to. Ever since the catastrophe that turned the once thriving city into a pile of radioactive waste, criminal organizations from all over the world converged here attempting to continue their work without police interruption. Alas for them, with the fall of the city, came the waves of private military contractors who were called in by the government to police the now dead city.

Only minutes after the firefight began, the gunfire died down, leaving only the mercenaries who attacked alive. As they advanced forward, they shot any criminals still alive, leaving no survivors for they deserved none. Arriving at what would have been the foreman's office, the quickly kicked down the door to find what they came here for, intel about this particular group's movements and plans.

A certain blue-haired mercenary was stuffing papers into a bag when a shout came from one of her compatriots. Quickly she and those who came with her moved towards a room at the end of the hall the office was located at, where another of her fellows was looking around. Seeing their female comrade aiming a gun into the room, they all readied their weapons as she jumped back to join the group.

After a few minutes, two people came out of the room, one was a woman with crimson hair armed and geared similarly to them, while the other was a woman with bruises on her face and was covered in a blanket, with nothing else underneath, the one armed was standing in front of the other. After a few tense seconds of both groups aiming their weapons at each other, the crimson haired woman spoke up.

"I take it you were the ones who started up all the noise downstairs?" She was dressed with a black undersuit that hugged her body, showing off all her curves with dull black, thin armor plates attached onto her torso, legs, and arms with a swirl symbol on her pauldrons. She was wearing a ceramic white mask that depicted a fox. Her hands both holding a machine pistol and standing protectively in front of the other along with the hilt of a sword on her back, although they couldn't see what it was.

From the group of mercenaries, a man wearing a blue vest with lots of grenades clipped to it and carrying an LMG stepped forward, his weapon aimed down, but ready to be brought up quickly. "Yes, we were. I take it you're not part of those bastards who were the previous owners of this warehouse?"

"Indeed not, mercs?" She replied back.

"Mercs." With that one word, both groups lowered their weapons, some even going as far as holstering them and going back to what they were doing previously. "So, what were you doing here? Something to do with her I take it?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I got a job to bring her back to her family. Seems like they kidnapped her and was planning to ransom her back for a shit ton of cash. But her family feared that they weren't going to hold up their end of the bargain, smart choice if I do say so myself, and hired me to get her back." She then holstered one of her weapons, while keeping the other in hand before turning around to whispered some things to her protectee.

Nodding the man turned to leave before he turned back, "If you want we can help transport you guys back to the safe zone. We have some seats empty in our vehicles."

Thinking it over a few seconds, she nodded before putting an arm over her protectee's shoulders, leading her out before she turned over her shoulder towards the man, "I guess I'll be seeing you around." Before turning back around and walking out.

"In that case call me Fragger!" He called after her as she went out the door.

 **XxBreakxX**

As the days went by, Naruko decided to stay in London and earn some (read: tons of) cash. It's better than hopping around the globe anyway. She and the rest of the mercenaries she encountered at the warehouse turned to be good friends, especially with Proxy, the one who opened the door into the room Naruko was hiding with her VIP in.

Both their personalities just meshed perfectly, Proxy, was quick-witted, competitive, and impatient. Naruko, was impatient as well, along with the ability to think on the fly and competitiveness and love of pranks (which she got Proxy to love as well) made those two the most troublesome of pairs.

Today though, every mercenary that wasn't on duty was gathering in the central plaza of the safe zone. Why? Because today, was the once in a few months, long-awaited, open-air bazaar for everything a mercenary needs. That and the fact that Koko Hekmatyar arrives to sell some of her merchandise only around this time of year, every year, and that she carries some things that you can't find elsewhere, makes this bazaar very popular.

Today, Naruko was walking down the street, already fully geared out towards the plaza. Even this far out she could see the lines of stalls of various arms dealers that set up shop there, selling everything from bullets to a Barrett .50. As she was window shopping through, she was suddenly glomped on from behind, "Naruko ~!"

Tipping forwards slightly, she steadied herself before she looked to who just tackled her from behind. When she did though, she was met with the smiling, pale face of one Koko Hekmatyar. Funny story there really, which included, but was not limited to, an Italian mafia, the city of Roanapur, explosions, and loud squeals.

"Naruko ~! Funny meeting you here! I thought you had a job in Roanapur with Hotel Moscow!" Koko said, still clinging to her back like a koala bear.

"Well, I kinda finished that job a while back actually. I took another one after that which took me here and I kinda decided to just stay here. I get magnificent amounts of cash plus I don't have to jump all over the globe just looking for work." Naruko replied, grabbing Koko underneath her knees and holding her up. She then looked behind and saw her bodyguard team, along with a new face belonging to a kid, a child soldier. "Yo guys! Who's the new kid, literally?"

A few of them chuckled, then Lehm spoke up, "This here is Jonah. Koko's brother picked him up a little bit ago and had him join our team. So far he looks to be a good addition to the team. Isn't that right guys?" Which was followed with various affirmations.

"Huh, he's cute. Although he could go without that fish-eyed look. But he's a kid who has fought and killed before so I'm not going to fault him for it. Hey Valmet, you still good with your knife yeah?" Naruko asked, turning the conversation a full 180.

"Of course I am Naruko. You looking for a spar?" Valmet asked, having already been asked to spar by Naruko multiple times before.

"Hell yes. You're one of the few people I know that can actually use a blade and can actually give me a run for my money." She scoffed, sure Phantom used a katana, but he wasn't exactly a master at it, unlike Naruko herself and her clan's style. "Oh yeah, Koko, is it possible for you to do R&D stuff? I mean you do have the bigger company you belong to."

Koko hummed in thought, then she said, "Well… Normally I wouldn't, but then again I still owe you for Roanapur so I guess I'll take your request this one time…"

A foxy grin appeared on Naruko's face before she cheered, "Yatta! Can you come by my place after the bazaar ends? I'll give you the details then. I got something really cool recently and I want to use it but I just don't have enough of it."

"Sure thing. When do you want that spar with Valmet by the way?"

"Whenever you can spare her basically. I don't have anything to do today but shop around and I already bought ammo and stuff earlier today."

A thinking face then appeared on Koko. Her lips pursed and her eyes squinted before she replied back, "Well, the stall is being taken care off by my employees, so I guess she's available now. You don't mind an audience do you?"

"Naw, I don't mind. You thinking of giving your FNG a good show?" Naruko asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yep! Since this is the first time he met you I want to show him something good, what better way than a spar between you and Valmet!" Koko said, grinning.

"Ya hear that Valmet! We've been demoted to stage performers!" Naruko called out, turning around and walking backwards looking towards the rest of the group, causing everyone to chuckle.

"You two can duke it out on the ship. Since we're selling all our stuff right now, the deck is clear." Koko said, giving a place for the both of them to spar.

A few minutes passed and they were soon on the ship. Koko and the rest of the team were sitting on folding chairs they brought up from below with Jonah and Koko sitting in front. Both Valmet and Naruko had taken off most of their gear and outer clothing, leaving only their bladed weapons and in tank tops and pants, Naruko with her katana, and Valmet dual wielding two knives.

Naruko stood with her Katana sheathed in it's scabbard on her left hip, her left hand holding the scabbard at it's edge and her right hand holding the handle of the katana in an Iaido stance. Her body lowered towards the ground, he left leg bent behind her and her right in front, her foot pointing towards Valmet.

Valmet was holding her knives in front of her, her right hand holding the knife backhanded in front of the other, blade pointing to the right and slightly down. Her left was holding her knife closer to her chest, also backhanded, the blade almost horizontal. Her body was also lowered but not as much as Naruko along with her legs, which was set in a way to provide quick movement.

They both stood on the ship's deck this way, staring into each other's eyes. After a few seconds, at an unseen signal, they both charged at each other. Naruko at a certain point pulled out her katana with her right hand, her left hand angling the scabbard in a way that would allow the sword out faster, the thumb pushing against the guard. With her katana out, she aimed to move past Valmet, the last inches of her katana aimed to cut against the left side of Valmet's chest, just below the breast.

Valmet when she charged, instead of going for an offensive move, brought up both of her knives in front of her, knowing what Naruko planned to do from her stance. In the middle they met, knives clashing with katana. She had both her knives pointed down, the blades meeting Naruko's katana with a loud **'CLANG'**. They both pushed against each other, both giving no ground to the other, before they jumped back, getting into another stance.

Naruko held her katana in both of her hands, the guard right next to her right cheek, the blade pointing straight up. Her legs set somewhat in a horse stance, except it was vertical in accordance with her body. Her body leaning more forward on her left leg, the foot pointing towards her opponent. Her right horizontal and her foot pointed out to her right.

Valmet stood with her knives being held forehanded, the left arm extended in front fully with the blade facing Naruko. The right behind her pointing slightly down but towards Naruko. Her legs also the same like Naruko. After another unseen signal they charged once more. This time, Naruko aimed a basic shoulder-to-opposite hip slash, but Valmet easily blocked it with her left knife, her right moving in with a stab. Naruko seeing the knife turned her body left before kicking Valmet with her right leg in the stomach separating the two.

As Valmet was sliding backwards, Naruko pushed forward, driving Valmet on the defensive as she cut and slashed at Valmet. Valmet in turn could only keep blocking and parrying Naruko's advances before she manages to sidestep an overhead slash by Naruko and slashed her left arm. Naruko managed to pull her arms back, but not before getting a somewhat deep slash.

But only seconds after she received the cut on her arm, it quickly closed and healed itself right in front of Valmet and their audience. Having the momentum, Valmet pushed forward, throwing a stab towards Naruko's core which was parried before twisting past the parry and extending her right arm towards Naruko's neck with her right arm, blade heading for her neck.

Naruko seeing the threat leaned back and with her momentum slid on her knees forwards under the knife before planting a foot down and turning around. As she turned around though Valmet was only half a meter away, her knives already in a slashing motion from either side. Quickly thinking, Naruko stepped into Valmet's guard and body-checked her and using her body's momentum did a low-sweeping kick towards Valmet's legs, forcing her to quickly peddle backwards.

Then the two entered into their stances once more. Valmet in the same stance as last time, while Naruko had the same leg stance, but had her blade horizontal and the guard at her cheek and the blade pointing towards Valmet. With one last battle cry, both charged forward. Both knowing it to be their final move. With both moving at a blur, the dust going flying behind them they both stopped in the middle. Valmet had Naruko's katana right on her neck while Naruko had a knife just above her groin, ready to gut her. Valmet's left arm was extended outwards to her left, Naruko's right elbow having pushed her arm out of it's trajectory and away from her.

After a few seconds, the audience threw up a round of applause, before both Valmet and Naruko disengaged from the other. Naruko had a full blown grin on her face while Valmet had a small grin on hers. "Seems like you've been keeping your skills sharp Naruko." Valmet complimented.

"Ah, well you know. There's sometimes nothing to do and I just train for a few hours." Naruko replied, her right hand scratching the back of her head, her katana already been sheathed. "So, how did the FNG think of our little spar there?" She said, turning towards the audience, which made everyone turn towards Jonah.

After a few seconds, Jonah spoke up, "It was good. But then I don't really know much about close quarters combat."

This surprised Naruko, seeing as Valmet was on the team, she thought that they would at least train him in the basics, "You haven't trained him in the basics at least?"

This time Koko answered, "We haven't had the time to. We've been moving from place to place that we just didn't have time for Valmet to sit down and teach him."

Naruko shrugged, they'll get to teaching him when they can. He has enough people that can cover him anyway. She then looked up to the sun, seeing it just at its zenith, she surmised it was only about noon. "Well, you guys planning on doing anything today?" She asked, while putting her clothes and gear back on.

Everyone basically just shrugged, at the same time. Sweat dropping at the unusual moment of synchronicity, Naruko put on a large grin on her face. "Sucks for you guys, I'm going out to eat somewhere! Have fun with shitty ship food!" She said, before she jumped off the side of the ship, prompting everyone to rush to the side thinking she was going to seriously hurt herself. But much to their surprise, Naruko smoothly landed onto the pier and started running into the city.

Koko and her team was by now sweat dropping so hard, before a groan from Koko grabbed everyone's attention, "Ughh… Goddamn it Naruko… You and your crazy ass stunts are going to kill you one day…"

"Does she pull these stunts a lot?" Jonah asked blankly.

"Eh.. Well, back in Roanapur she did blow up that one bar sky high. With her still inside it. I have no clue how she made it out of that one unscathed… Then there was the time she jumped off a five story building before landing on a parked car to get away from that one Italian mafia which I conveniently forgot the name of. So, I guess so." Lehm explained to Jonah.

"I agree with Koko. She's gonna die one day." Jonah deadpanned.

 **XxBreakxX**

Naruko, after running into the city, started walking towards the commercial district. This was where most of the stores and restaurants were. One restaurant in particular was called the Silver Sake, and it was where she and Proxy was planning to meet for lunch before going out on a patrol into the city.

The restaurant wasn't located on the main road in the commercial district, instead its located inside the little streets that branches off the main street. It was nestled out of sight in a little hole that if you didn't know was there, would have missed completely.

Walking towards the door, she nodded to the various mercs that were standing outside smoking, you weren't allowed to smoke inside. Entering the restaurant, she saw Proxy sitting at their usual spot, a little table situated in the corner that could see the whole room. Walking to the table, she could see that Proxy was going through her phone. Probably looking through the job listings as usual.

As Naruko stood just behind Proxy, she was surprised that Proxy hadn't noticed her by now. Usually she would have been waving to her by the time she stepped into the room. Deciding to surprise her, she quickly hugged her from behind, her face right next to Proxy's and arms crossed in front of her chest. "Earth to Proxy!"

Startled, Proxy actually jumped in her chair a few inches, before calming down after realizing who it was. "Naruko! Why'd you do that for! You trying to give me a heart attack?"

Sitting in the chair across from her, Naruko started to look through the menu, "Well, you weren't paying attention to your surroundings for one thing, so I just had to scare you a bit. Plus, you looked rather stressed if that crease on your forehead was any indication."

Sighing, Proxy grabbed the menu and started to look through it, "It was some stuff from my family. Some of them wants me to stop being a PMC, or a 'gun for hire' as they call it. Others are saying that I should do what I want to do. It's a total clusterfuck right now and it's really annoying…"

"Don't they realize that you're a grown woman now? Or the fact that you saved your family when London hit the fan?" Naruko asked, calling a waiter over.

"They remember all that, but they probably only care about their popularity and what happens if their friends find out one of their family is a private military contractor." She said, before the waiter arrived to take their order, "I'll have the lunch bento, with grilled teriyaki and gyoza."

The waiter then turned to Naruko, "I'll also take the lunch bento, with tonkatsu and tempura." As the waiter left, she turned back to Proxy, "Then just ignore the people who wants to control your life. It is your life, so do what you want with it. Within reason of course."

"Yeah I know, again, it is really annoying. I've said that already but they don't listen. Anyway, let's stop talking about my life, time to talk about yours! How are those medical classes going?" Proxy asked, changing the gloomy subject.

"Well, it's going good. Just a year left and I'll get my credentials." Then as an afterthought, "Years of cutting people up really helps when you're learning how to fix people. Who would have thought of that." She said.

Proxy shrugged, "Well, destruction is the opposite to construction. It would be common sense that backtracking stuff works."

"True. So, you got the brief on where we're patrolling later?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah, one sec. Let me send it to you. I already signed you up so I just need to give it to you." She said before taking out her phone and sent the briefing to Naruko's phone.

As Naruko was looking through the packet, she sighed before putting her phone down. "When is someone going to make a HUD implant! This is so tiresome! I want to be able to see shit like they do in video games! Least that'll be more convenient..."

Proxy sighed at her best friends childish behavior, before talking in a way a parent would lecture their child, "Well Naruko, we don't yet have the technology to put implants in your brain. Sure we have glasses that can be used, but those things are really fragile. Actually, I'm pretty sure we do have implants, but they're probably still in testing or something."

They quickly changed topics, talking about this and that before their food arrived. Later, after eating they left the restaurant and headed to the motor pool to grab their vehicles for their patrol. Reaching the location, they ran into some people they knew that was coming back from their contracts.

"Oh hey guys! How'd your day go?" Naruko asked Vassili, Rhino, and Sparks.

"Yo Naruko, Proxy! Went great, just came back from a quick safe house raid. You guys heading out?" Rhino replied, his minigun in his hands.

"Yeah, just a patrol around the area, nothing serious. You guys hit the bazaar yet?" Proxy said, fixing her gear.

"Not yet, the job lasted a bit longer than we expected but hey, it's over and still plenty of light left." Sparks said, shouldering her REVIVR."

"Well, later guys. You might want to hurry before everyone buys buys up all of Koko's stuff." Naruko said over her shoulder as the group split. "Lets go Proxy! The faster we get this done the faster we get our money!" The duo then quickly loaded up their gear before grabbing a vehicle and driving out of the gate and into the radioactive city beyond.

* * *

 **Finished! Well, that took some time didn't it. I got stuck on a few parts, especially that fighting part. I couldn't quite get their movements correct but I think I finally got it.**

 **I also finally made up my mind on how to classify this story! From now on, it will be a story SERIES! Hurrah! Since I'm going to be writing this linearly through time, it will be similar to Noodlehammer's current ongoing story series! So, the crossover this story will be revealed in like, one or two chapters. Although you can probably see in the categories...**

 **Anywho, review! Tell me what you think of the story so far and shtuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, chapter 3 is here. I don't think I have anything to write up here but I'm still writing this instead of writing the actual story. See what I do instead of writing the story you all waited for?**

 **Disclaimer is in Chapter 1.**

"Talking"

" **Biju/Demon/Etc"**

'Thoughts'

* * *

 **1 Year Later, October 5, 2023**

 **Kuoh, Japan**

 **Kuoh Academy**

Naruko was calmly walking down the blue-painted hallways, a clipboard in her hand. She was dressed in a white lab coat that fell to her shins, a grey shirt underneath along with black pants. For shoes she was wearing a pair of tan combat boots, blame London, it's still a mercenary's haven right now.

Kuoh Academy is an interesting place. A few years prior it used to be a female-only school, then it turned co-ed and many male students took and passed the entrance exam, although their motivation can be called into question.

It was currently between periods so students were walking through the halls heading to their next classes, chatting with their friends as they did so. They also greeted her as she passed, with herself greeting them back.

At the moment, she was heading to the doctor's office which she worked in as the only doctor for the whole school. Usually, all she had to fix was the occasional PE injury like cuts and scrapes, but considering some certain students have a very perverted reputation, she would have to deal with their near-death beatings. Although they would always somehow bounce back the next day perfectly fine, she blames their protection as perverts, similar to Jiraiya with how he would always bounce back from beatings from angry women seconds after the act.

This day so far though has been rather quiet. Nothing much has been happening and she can just relax in her very comfortable armchair behind her desk and read. She was so looking forward to it too. Until the moment she stepped into the room and saw that Issei Hyodo was laying on one of the beds beaten black and blue.

Sighing, she walked to his bed and saw that he was sleeping. Grabbing a pen, she none too gently poked his cheek trying to wake him up. After a minute of her poking him and him not waking up, she stopped and decided to simply slap him awake. The resounding smack filled the room, followed by a loud 'yeow!' from Issei.

"Good morning Hyodo-san. Mind explaining why you're black and blue?" The impatience in her voice couldn't be more clear.

Issei for his part, looked remorseful, "Eheh… Well, Uzumaki-sensei. I was kinda caught peeking into the girl's locker rooms again…" He even had the audacity to scratch his cheek.

"This makes how many times that you had to be sent here for your activities?" Naruko asked, writing something on her clipboard.

"27?" He said weakly.

Naruko kept writing, before she stopped and sighed. "Issei, how many times have I gone over this issue with you before."

"27…" He replied, even weaker.

"Then why must you keep being so perverted. This is not a healthy activity you know."

"But, the beauty of oppai is too awesome! I can't just stop! It's blasph- OW!" His hands going for his head where she smacked him with her clipboard.

"Issei, I pity your parents for having to put up with you. Along with the girls who go to this school." She turned around and walked to a cabinet where she took out some cream for his bruises. "Here, put this on the worse of the bruising." Handing it over to him before she pointed out the door, "Now hurry on out of here and get to class."

With cream in hand, Issei quickly got off the bed and out the door, rubbing some of the cream on the most painful bruises as he did so. Naruko for her part just looked exasperated as she slumped down into her armchair behind her desk. Why is it that this is more tiring than London?

The rest of the day passed without any more incidents though, so she was happy about that. Folding her white lab coat, she put on her jacket as she prepared to go home. Grabbing her keys, she stepped out of the office and into the hallways. There were few students around at this time of day, with most being with their clubs already or already going home.

Reaching the parking lot, she spotted her motorcycle, a black with red trim 2013 Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14R. Her pride and joy, she bought it one day when she was in America before she moved here to Kuoh for her job. She was in the market for something fast and this one caught her eyes. After asking the salesperson for its specs, she bought it instantly and she's brought it everywhere she went so far.

The faces of the students and staff when she drove into the school that first day was absolutely hilarious! With boys and girls gaping as she drove in, she felt, with absolutely no shame, utter satisfaction. Nowadays though, the students and staff are used to the sight, although some of the male students would look at her with jealousy from time to time.

Climbing onto her bike, she quickly put on her helmet and turned the ignition, a grin making its way to her face hearing the bike growl. Twisting the accelerator, she smoothly rode out of the parking lot and towards home.

Arriving at her house, a simple two-story thing she bought as soon as she arrived, she unlocked the front door and stepped inside placing her jacket on the coat hanger just inside the entryway. She slipped off her shoes and padded into the kitchen for a cup of cold sweet tea. Taking her glass with her, she went upstairs to a room with a heavy-duty locked door. Unlocking it, she entered the room and the first thing anyone would notice is the amount of monitors on the other side of the room. This was another of her pride and joys. Her own personal makeshift supercomputer. Cobbled together from 8 heavy-duty computers that has capabilities that would be illegal in many countries, with the help of a few people she knew she managed to create the beauty.

As she walked in, she made two clones, the clones in the seats in the three monitor banks, which had four monitors each, she dispelled and received the memories of what information they were doing since she made them this morning. Replacing them with the just-made clones, she went for the bank on the other side of the door, slumping into the leather office-chair and taking a healthy sip from her sweet tea. reviewing the memories in her head, she reached over for the phone on the desk and made a call.

"Hey Koko, its Naruko." She said into the phone.

"Naruko, you got the info packet I sent you?" Koko replied back.

"Yeah, I got it. How bad is it." Naruko said, typing rapidly on the keyboard as she pulled up multiple windows onto the four monitors.

"Pretty bad, some of HCLI's people, and some of yours, were killed. Good news is the equipment they were to deliver are already on the way so we didn't suffer much on that end. Your package should be coming in by tomorrow."

The windows on her monitor loaded and showed several security clips of HCLI holdings, mainly warehouses, being attacked. The warehouses shown were all attacked by people in white armour and using unmarked weaponry. "So the Aspari has finally made their move. What's your response going to be. I'm already moving security assets to reinforce my remaining holdings."

"We're also moving security assets to ours, I'm also going to move into the region to consolidate and send some of our people to hit back. Are you planning on hitting them back?"

"Yes I am." She said, nodding her head even if Koko couldn't see. "We were going to let them be, but since they didn't like us coming on their turf we're going to have to bleed them dry. Some of my agents are mobilizing as we speak. Plus, I've been dying to test out the suit you're sending me." Signalling one of the clones to send out the orders.

"Alright then. HCLI will take care of the Aspari in our area, and you do yours?"

"Perfect, complete information sharing as always yes?"

"Of course, our two companies have been doing great so far, why change something that has been working so far?" Koko said, mirth in her voice.

"Great, I'll talk to you when reports come back, hopefully by this weekend."

"Copy that, how's the other problem going."

"Good so far. They haven't suspected anything much. The Three Factions have their nose too far in the sky to think that any human can fight them on equal grounds."

"Will do." The line went dead and Naruko sighed. Her new upstart company, Wulf Western, rose to become one of the newest 'syndicates' after taking over EuroCorp assets in Asia during the confusion of its fall. The power vacuum after the event meant that while other already established syndicates began eating up what assets they could get, companies like hers could slip in and grab bits and pieces here and there. Fortunately for Wulf Western, their CEO was a Shinobi who could do things no one else in the world could do. So instead of bits and pieces, it was chunks and whole slices. The result was Wulf Western rocketing to become the new kid on the block in the Syndicate War. While at first other syndicates didn't take too kindly to their presence, with Wulf taking key assets in Asia and Oceania and help from Koko which in extension HCLI, they had enough power to fight back.

As soon as the first hits from big companies like Tao and Cayman Global happened, they found their holdings in Asia and Oceania being hit and taken over. At first they were like bug bites, a quick raid here, another there, before the attacks gained momentum and spread like wildfire (thanks in part to Naruko's blatant and utter abuse of Kage Bunshin). Assets all over Asia and Oceania were either destroyed entirely or taken over completely.

Now, Wulf Western has practically complete dominance over much of Oceania and large parts of Asia, with Tao and Aspari being the ones hardest hit the two agreed with Wulf for a cease-fire, which Wulf Western agreed to in order to organize and consolidate their new assets and personnel and smooth out their partnership with HCLI. Based out of Sydney, Australia, the syndicate has turned into a powerhouse faster than anyone could have ever predicted.

This all happened in a one-a-half year span, and boy was it a busy one for Naruko, with her finishing her doctoring education and building up Wulf Western, she had few free days for herself. Even then she had something she needed to do. Which mostly concerned the fact that Christianity and its beliefs was actually real after the fact she got hired to be the nurse/doctor for Kuoh Academy. The amount of latent energy, even the little specks of chakra in the area was suffocating.

Naruko, seeing the threat they could be, informed Koko and they both began research on effective countermeasures. Considering they're supernatural beings, research meant diving into subjects that would have otherwise been considered fairy tales. The mythical properties of Damascus Steel, the power of Ambrosia, Orichalcum of Atlantis, no stone was left unturned.

The research is still in the early stages, but some things has already shown to be working. Damascus Steel truly did have some magical properties, effective against many supernatural beings. This was especially tested on rogue Fallen Angels who would attack any human they wanted, some who, unfortunately for them, were sent to test the Damascus Steel bullets produced.

The results came back and they were spectacular. The bullets were very effective, turning bullets that before were like throwing rubber balls to shredder or armour piercing slugs. Pushing them for mass production turned out to be slightly problematic considering that they needed to be made a certain way to have all the magical properties, but after watching and copying the way they were made, the bullets are now mass-production friendly.

So far, they've made enough bullets to outfit all the agents in Wulf Western and most of the more elite units. With them, they'll have a better modicum of success against any supernatural threats.

Taking another sip, she set it down on the desk. The situation with the Aspari will hopefully be under control in a few weeks time, but the situation with the Three Factions, is another problem. Should it ever be known that humanity is building up power to be able to take them on, they'll most likely throw a fit and try to take them all out.

It's going to take lots of money, power, and slick out maneuvering to sort this out in a positive manner. Good thing she has lots of all three.

* * *

 **7 October, 2023**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **Central District**

"Everyone UP! Final equipment check!" The jumpmaster yelled out as the light next to the cargo bay door turned yellow. Naruko and four of her best agents, Aidan Fall, Tihomir Darius, Akuma, and Miles Kilo, stood up and checked their equipment. Making sure everything is ready and clipped to their suit. The cargo bay door already open, showed the darkness beyond turn to specks of light.

The light then turned green and the team readied themselves before the jumpmaster shouted for them to jump, "Go! Go! Go!" The team of five launched themselves out into the waiting dark, the lights of the city below rising up to meet them. On their helmet faceplate, the altimeter rapidly counted down, which after a minute or so of freefall flashed red and automatically pulled the parachute.

Gliding down slowly, the team guided themselves onto the Aspari main headquarters, one of the tallest skyscrapers in the city. Landing on the roof, the team quickly restrained their chutes and prepared to rappel down the sides of the tower. Naruko after landing though, quickly made several four-man teams of Kage Bunshin, two to rush down the stairwell, and three to take the sides of the towers that the agents weren't hitting. They weren't rappelling though, as they just used chakra to stick themselves to the glass and run down.

Quickly, the teams were in position. The agents taking the North side, with the three Kage Bunshin teams taking the other three. Naruko was going in with the agents, heading straight for the CEO office of Xian Li. Considering that it is nighttime there shouldn't be that many people in the tower proper.

Quickly, everyone got into position, and on her signal they started. The rappelling teams launched off the roof, the agents along with Naruko, Shadow team 1, were going to floor 75 where the CEO office is. The team on the South side, Shadow team 2, were going to floor 62 where the computer servers are located. The East and West team, Shadow team 3, were going to floor 50 and hold off any security teams heading up. The stairwells team, Shadow team 4, were going to be clearing the floors as they passed down.

Shadow team 4 quickly opened the roof access door and went down to the next floor, Shadow 4-1 quickly summoning another team of eight to clear the floor, having been pumped full of chakra, before heading to the next floor. No one ever uses the stairs, so progress was quick. Shadow teams 1 through 4 quickly moving to their assigned floor, with Shadow team 3 having the longest time between launching off and reaching their destination.

Shadow team 1, having the closest floor, arrived a few minutes after launching off the roof. Using a laser cutter, they quietly made a hole in the windows and entered the floor proper. Aidan and Akuma went to clear the floor while Naruko, Tihomir, and Miles went for the office. It was very quiet, only the hum of the air conditioner filled the air. Seconds after they landed, they were in front of the office doors, stacking up, Naruko placed a modified explosive tag onto the door. Counting down with her fingers, she lit the tag. The explosion wasn't as wild as an ordinary tag, instead only serving to explode the door, similar to a wall breacher.

Entering the office revealed the large and spacious room sparsely filled with personal items. The center of the room was filled with a large oak desk with three monitors on it and no personal effects. Signalling for the Tihomir to stand guard and Miles to search the room, she moved forward to the computer. Taking out a USB stick loaded with a program to breach computer security and copy any and all information found which would be deleted afterwards.

"Spectre to all Shadow teams, report in on status." Naruko said into her headset as she searched the room with Miles, the memories of the clones clearing out the floors Shadow 4 passed coming in.

"This is Shadow 1-3, Executive's floor is clear, security checkpoint neutralized." Aidan reported.

"This is Shadow 2-1, we've arrived and we're tapping into the servers as we speak, should have any and all information downloaded in ten mikes. Security checkpoint neutralized." The Kage Bunshin in charge of Shadow team 2 replied.

"Shadow 3-1, we've arrived on the 50th, we've stopped the elevators and are fortifying our position." Said Shadow team 3 lead.

"Shadow 4-1 here, we're on 78 at the moment, we'll reach 50 in three mikes."

"Copy that. Shadow team 4, when you reach 50 hold and reinforce Shadow 3 and fold in with Shadow 3. Shadow 1-3 and 1-4, regroup with Shadow team 1 in the exec office. Shadow 2-1, summon an additional two teams and have them patrol your floor, callsigns Ghost 1 and 2, they'll be under your command henceforth. Exfil in 12 mikes. Spectre out." She ordered, not finding anything of interest in the room, she sat down in the chair behind the desk, monitoring the progress of the download.

Five minutes later, Shadow 3 came over the radio, "Shadow 3-1 to Spectre, security personnel are coming up the stairs. We've engaged and are currently holding them in the stairwell."

"Affirmative Shadow 3-1. Hold them for 7 mikes. Exfil team heading out, Callsign Seraph." Naruko then summoned another four-man team into the room, "Seraph, head to the roof, secure and prep for exfil."

Nodding, Seraph team quickly made for the stairs and started running up the stairs. Three minutes later, Shadow 3 came back on the radio, "Shadow 3 here, Aspari security personnel are still coming in but they're starting to get heavier equipment. We've been hearing movement in the vents as well and set some traps, should get -" Before she could finish though the radio cut to static. The building shuddered as what sounds like a big explosion rocked the tower.

The memories of most of Shadow team 3 came back to Naruko, sifting through the memories, she saw that the clones holding the stairwell got hit by a grenade launcher fired by an Aspari trooper. Getting back on the radio, she attempted to contact the remaining clones of Shadow 3, "Spectre to remaining Shadow 3 members, hold that floor for as long as you can. Additional team are heading to create secondary line at floor 60, callsign Phantom 1. Exfil in 4 mikes." With that, she created another 12 clones and had them go for the stairs and went down to the 60th floor.

A few seconds later, the sounds of a helicopter reached the ears of Naruko and the agents. "Shit, they have choppers. Shadow 1-2, head for the windows, keep an eye out for them. Shadow 2, status update." Miles quickly ran off, his rifle in his hands.

"This is Shadow 2-1. Download will be complete in one and a half minute. Ghost 1 has already moved to the floor's staircase in case a QRF is needed."

"Spectre copies. Calling in for exfil. All teams, hold your positions and hold them off for a minute and a half. Then we're out of here."

A minute later, the last of Shadow 3 dispelled and the memories filtered through Naruko's mind. "Phantom teams, report."

"Phantom 1-1 here, we've made contact. We've already thrown a few grenades down to slow them but they're still coming up. Enemy gunship is climbing up the tower though, it's about at floor 45."

"Phantom 1-1, hold them off for a few more minutes, download should be about complete and exfil is coming in. How copy?"

"Phantom team copies all. We'll hold them. They'll have to spill blood for every inch they get."

"Shadow 2-1, that download better be done, we're cutting it close here. Aspari forces are tougher than expected."

"Shadow 2-1 here, it's done, we're coming up now."

As Shadow team 2 was gunning it up the stairs, the sounds of the chopper were getting louder and louder. Soon, it was level with floor 60. "Spectre, this is Phantom 1-1, that gunship is level with us! SHIT! Everyone take cover! It's spinning up it's guns!" The heavy hum of the minigun the gunship apparently carried sounding through the radio. "Spectre, Phantom team will hold them off as long as possible. Just get that USB and exfil out of there!"

"Spectre copies, good luck." Naruko then motioned to the agents in the room, "Ready up, we're moving out. Shadow 1-2, regroup with us at the stairs." She then grabbed the USB stick on the computer and yanked it out before moving with the team to the stairs. Reaching the stairs, they could see Shadow team 2 just a few floors below them.

"Ghost teams, this is Spectre, hold them off at floor 62 if second line is breached. You're our line three."

"Ghost 1 and 2 copies Spectre. We'll buy you time."

Soon, Shadow team 2 arrived and promptly handed the laptop the data was stored in to Naruko, "Spectre, here's the data. We'll see if we can't hold them off in the lower levels. We'll be line four."

"Very well Shadow 2. Good luck." They then quickly about faced and ran back down the stairs. Turning to her team, she said, "Shadow 1, on me. We're heading up and leaving this place." They nodded, before all five of them began running up the stairs with earnest. "Seraph team, Spectre. Report in."

"Spectre, this is Seraph 1-1, all clear up here. We're keeping an eye on the gunship and it's still concentrating on Phantom team. Wait. No, it's climbing up the tower."

"Copy that, we'll pick up the pace. Spectre out." Hurrying even faster now, Shadow team 1 raced up the stairs, taking the steps two or three at a time. Soon, they reached the roof, the sounds of the Aspari gunship ringing through the air.

"Seraph team, head to the edge of the roof where the gunship is climbing up. See if you can't damage it as it climbs up. Shadow 1, spread out on the roof, take defensive positions." She then placed a hand on her ear, "Spirit-72, we're on the roof, where the hell are you."

"Spirit-72 here, we're coming in hot, two minutes out. We had to skip around some turbulent weather after takeoff."

"Dammit Spirit-72, we have a gunship bearing down on us, hurry up!" She then shut off her radio, paying attention to the images and other assorted memories filtering through her mind. She quickly identified them from Shadow 2. "Shit, Shadow 1, Seraph team, Aspari troopers have broken through line four, prepare for contact." Making eye contact with Shadow 1, she motioned for them to guard the stairwell.

A minute later, Shadow 1-1, Tihomir, shouted out that they were engaging Aspari soldiers trying to come up the stairs. Cursing, she contacted Spirit again. "Spirit-72, we're holding on the roof, what's your ETA. Over."

"This is Spirit-72, we're 50 seconds out. We can see the tower already."

"Spectre copies, we'll hold that long. Out." Then to the remaining teams, "Exfil in 45 seconds! Hold them for 45 seconds more!" She said, holding her rifle in her hands she ran to the stairs and started shooting down onto the Aspari troops climbing their way up.

After she started firing a few bursts, they started firing back at her position, forcing her to get back into cover in the doorsill just before the stairs ended on the roof. Waiting for the bullets to lower in intensity, she peaked out of cover again and aimed at an Aspari trooper attempting to throw a grenade up the stairs. Taking his head into her crosshairs, she pulled the trigger and his head snapped backwards, the rest of his body crumpling onto the steps and hindering the ones behind him.

Getting back into cover, she pulled a grenade from her belt and pulled the pin before throwing it down the stairs, "Grenade out!" The grenade twirled in the air as it fell before exploding in a shower of shrapnel onto the Aspari troops. Some were killed instantly as the shrapnel cut past their body armour, others were hit, but not out. Bleeding, they either stopped and fell onto the ground screaming, or seeing their wounds not being that serious, slapped a quick bandage to stop the bleeding and kept fighting.

A few seconds felt like hours as the shooting intensified. The continuous thumps of grenades exploding in the stairwell amplified along with the staccato of small arms fire. Then, Seraph team yelled out that the gunship was a floor below them and rising up fast. Turning around, Naruko ran onto the roof proper meeting up with Seraph team who ran away from the edge. The gunship then appeared, the AH-50 attack helicopter rose up past the roof and had a clear line of sight onto everything on the roof.

"Shadow 1, move into the stairwell and hold them off. Me and Seraph team will take care of the gunship!" Quickly both teams moved, Shadow 1 keeping out of sight from the gunship in the stairwell and Seraph team spreading out on the roof taking cover behind anything they can get behind and opening fire onto the gunship with their weapons. The bullets pinged off the armour of the chopper and it responded by spinning up it's minigun situated under the cockpit and firing on them.

Ducking into cover, Naruko fired back aiming for the cockpit, but the glass was bulletproof and the bullets ricocheted off. "Seraph 1-1, 1-2, aim for the rotors! See if you can damage it!" The two clones then began peppering the two rotors on top of the chopper with their weapons, some of the bullets biting into the rotor itself but not dealing enough damage to truly take it down.

The chopper then turned around so that it was facing its side towards them, revealing a pair of Aspari troopers sitting on the side with light machine guns in their hands. The instant they could see down onto the roof, they opened fire on where Seraph team was. Peppering their cover with bullets, one of the clones popped after it got shot through it's cover.

Popping out of cover, Naruko trained her rifle onto the two troopers and fired. Her bullets hitting them both square in the chest killing them, their weapons hanging off of their harness. Seeing that their side gunners were killed, the chopper turned around to face them and started to strafe the roof, forcing the remainder of Seraph team and Naruko to keep changing cover.

Then the chopper turned around as it moved and exposed it's other side onto them, giving the gunners on that side line of sight onto them. Deciding that she had had enough, Naruko called out to Seraph team, "Seraph team, distract that chopper! I'm taking it down!"

Instantly, Seraph team popped out of cover and opened fire on the gunners. The gunners were instantly riddled with bullets, going limp in their harness. Naruko then popped out of cover and ran towards the chopper. Before it could turn around and fire with it's minigun, Naruko stepped onto one of the air conditioners on the roof and used it as a step, jumping off of it towards the open cabin of the chopper.

Landing in between the bodies of the gunners, she quickly turned to the pilot and pulled her pistol out of its holster. The pilot turned his head only to stare into the barrel of the gun, which then promptly fired a bullet that cored through his head and splattered his brain onto the glass behind. The chopper started listing to the side as the pilot slumped in his seat, pulling the control stick with him. Naruko quickly turned around and jumped out onto the roof, rolling forwards when she landed.

As she landed, the chopper behind her whirled around in circles until it hit the tower a few floors below, rocking the tower and causing a big fireball to erupt framing her figure. Then the sound of another chopper filled the air, "This is Spirit-72 to Spectre and co. Evac is here, doors are open, let's get the hell out of here."

Looking up, Naruko could see Spirit-72 lowering down onto the roof. The UH-60 Black Hawk had it's doors open and the gunners opening fire into the stairwell. The agents having already vacated the staircase landing and running towards the helicopter and jumping in. Naruko nodding towards Seraph team, quickly headed towards the chopper. Seraph team making their way to cover the stairs just in case.

Getting inside, Naruko shouted to the pilot, "Punch it Spirit! Get us out of here!" The helicopter instantly pushing power into the rotors, quickly taking off. The gunner kept firing into the stairwell as they took off, allowing the clones still on the roof to dispel. Sighing in relief, Naruko looked between the agents, "Nice job guys, we got the data and we all got out of there safely. Now that's what I call a flawless job." Letting a smile appear on her face.

The agents too cracked a smile on their faces. Although they didn't do all that much, everyone still did their jobs. They all clapped each other on the back or bumped their fists, letting a few cheers out.

"Soon as we get back, I'll make sure you guys get a few days off. There isn't much left to do anyway. With what we got off this raid, Wulf Western to take over Aspari and finally have total control over Japan."

"Ma'am, what are we going to do when the Three Factions find out about us." Miles asked.

"Well, we have the element of surprise on our side. Plus the research we've done we'll have the advantage most of the time. Add in the fact that they'll be arrogant with the fact that they're facing humans, we'll have a high chance to beat them if it comes down to it." She said, glancing at Miles. "But don't you worry your little head yet Miles. We still have lots of prep to do before we even think of exposing ourselves to them."

Miles nodded at her answer, before the four agents all turned to each other and started to relax and chat. Naruko then connected to Koko over her headset over an encrypted channel, "Koko, it's Naruko. We got the data."

* * *

 **Well, this is rather late in coming. College prep and settling in to last year of highschool though is really kicking my ass so sorry about that. But we find out here that Naruko is participating in the Syndicate War! With her very own Syndicate! How will her participation effect everything? What are her plans concerning the Three Factions? Why is Issei such a freaking pervert?!**

 **Find out next time ooooon…. Wanderlust Chapter 4!**

 ***Exeunt Romulus***

 **P.S. : To those of you following my other stories. Now that I've finished this one, I'm going to update HROM next. So look forward to that!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And we're back! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I planned to get this out several months ago but obviously that didn't happen.**

 **But other than that I am currently in my first semester of college and I'm jumping in with 27 units of college credit in my pocket due to Advanced Placement tests, which I am very happy about. Also, college is so very easy compared to my high school. Like seriously easy. I had a stack of homework practically everyday in high school. College? I don't even feel any pressure from homework.**

 **Anywho, this chapter is now up, so enjoy!**

 **PS: Some stuff (Pairing plan(?), future, explanations of stuff that I probably won't be able to put in the actual story (Maybe, if I can't put it inside the actual chapter)) at the bottom so please have a quick look!**

 **Reviews:**

: I'm not setting this whole entire story to be inside the dxd universe, yes this ARC will be more or less inside the dxd universe, but then it'll move on to another universe with maybe characters coming back once in awhile if needed and mentions of past events. That's how I've planned this whole story to be, a linear storyline that progresses through multiple universes with events/characters/storylines along the way. Eventually, this story is gonna go into space, so I'm going to have to choose what universe I'm going into for that for example. Right now, I'm setting things up before everything gets 'uncondensed' and stops jumping around.

 **YuukiAsuna-Chan** : The reason why I have Naruko bother with guns is because I want her to be balanced. I mean, sure sometimes a curbstomp story is great, but the majority of the time? It'll just turn into a satire/comedy story more often than not. Struggle is a great tool for development. Also, yes. I can see what you're saying, but I don't plan on putting in big parts of other universes. Maybe in the future when everything is more stable, but for now, mentions and small additions would be fine in my eyes.

 **Erching** : Yeah, I've noticed. Honestly I can finish college in about 2 to 3 years if I wanted to. I already have 21 units out of the 120 I need for my Bachelor's right out of high school (AP classes are AWESOME). Probably the hardest part is making sure I get all the paperwork in when I need it and the self-study and self-motivation to keep going.

 **Seiara** : Pairings in this story are going to be… weird. With the way this story is going to be in the future, character death is for sure simply due to age. I can implement a sort of life extension (immortality serum or something or Naruko pulling something out of her ass), but I'm still not sure if I want to or not. I'm planning to write explanations on what happened in the past 2 chapters since the jumps are rather sudden so just fyi.

 **Guest** : I'm pretty sure I wrote in the AN in the first chapter stating that it is going to be a large xover of many stories. So maybe you should read them ya know? Cause they are pretty short anyway to be honest.

 **Ahemaru 'Ahegao' Henriku** : I have read much of his stories so I may have unintentionally put in traits in his stories into this one.

 **Travis9000** : Does it really matter what time period this story is set in? I mean the difference in socio-cultural between 2022-23 and 2016 while can be significant, is negligible in the premise of this story. Plus this is a fanfic. So it doesn't have to be 100% accurate in everything. And yes, I know it doesn't make sense, hopefully I can clear it up this chapter.

 **Thanks to everyone else that reviewed so far! You have my gratitude!**

 **Disclaimer is in Chapter 1.**

"Talking"

 **"Biju/Demon/Etc"**

'Thoughts'

* * *

 **7 October, 2023**

 **Outer Tokyo Prefecture**

"Yes, yes. I'll send it to you when I get back, we should have enough shit on Aspari to force them to turn everything over to Wulf."

"Some for us too right?"

"Of course, your guys did provide the intel. Fair's fair."

"Right. Talk to you later then."

"See ya." Naruko disconnected from the channel with a smile on her lips. With the data they just stole Aspari would have no choice but to give everything they have over to Wulf and Koko or else risk really bad backlash from the public about all the shit they've done. That and profits are going to plummet like a bar of steel in water.

"Base is in sight, eta two minutes."

Naruko placed her hand onto her headset, "Copy that Spirit-72. How's the weather looking out there?"

"Not bad, not bad. A few clouds here and there but otherwise skies are clear. Hell, you can see the milky way easy."

"How high up are we?"

"'Bout 12,000 ft. What? You want to go on one of your fancy exits I keep hearing about from the other pilots?"

Naruko smirked, "You can't beat the rush with much else Spirit-72."

A sigh came over the radio, "Fine, fine. I'll tell the gunner to open the door. Have fun. Meet you back at base for debrief. Spirit-72 out."

"Thanks again. See ya at debrief. Spectre out." Naruko stood up in the helo's cabin, nodding to the gunner that was opening the door as the agents behind her all shook their heads, smirks on their faces. She took off her helmet, sighing in satisfaction from feeling the cold air blowing through her hair and scalp. Sealing the helmet away, she stepped to the edge of the cabin and turned around to face the agents. Her smirk got wider and she gave them a quick two-fingered salute before falling backwards into the darkness.

Falling backwards through the night, Naruko looked up towards the sky. True to his word, the sky was crystal clear and she could see the entirety of the milky way, and it was beautiful. She closed her eyes and expanded her senses till she could 'feel' the ground that was rapidly getting closer and closer.

'I'm going to need to check that seal again soon. Roughly a year left before everything hits the fan, fuck me when I came back and found out it was a spacial displacement seal instead of a Genjutsu seal. My group is already off to a good start but really need to up recruitment, training, and better equip them. Need to acquire AA too, SPADS and MANPADS. Good thing we just grabbed Aspari, I'll be able to up the budget by a factor of three.' She thought as she fell through the air.

'China will want to try and take over the country seeing it as a 'New World' and what with their economic situation and lack of space for all their people, so gonna need to plan for that.' She crossed her arms across her chest, 'Seriously, all this work just because I was too goddamn eager to leave the Elemental Nations. Literally the driving reason to why I started up Wulf Western was so I can have a power base to be able to influence things when the Elemental Nations come out from that seal and fund everything I'm doing.'

'Wonder what I should name the PMC I'm building up… Should I even call it a PMC? Or maybe a shadowy paramilitary group. Hmmm….'

8000 ft.

The wind continued to howl past her, her hair going every which way behind her as she fell head first towards the ground, 'Either way gonna need to think up a name for it. HellHound Security? Legion International? FOXHOUND? Wait. Actually that last one sounded good. It sounds good and incorporates foxes! Which to be honest Kurama did his best to influence me with, and worked. But it doesn't really sound all that intimidating...'

6000 ft.

She spread her arms out, T-posing, as she began to move around in a circle in the air, 'Might as well go full out. In addition to gearing out the land troops, i.e. APCs, IFVs, maybe some MBTs as well. Scratch that, make it a definite yes. Should I buy some surplus navy vessels or should I have RnD make up some designs… Same for aircraft. Also need to standardize the ammunition and weapons so we could simplify logistics and everyone can mooch off of someone else if they run out of ammo.'

3500 ft.

'Wonder how everyone is doing back in Konoha. Pretty sure last I checked that seal there was a time dilation field surrounding the continent, so could be instead of the five or so years it has been for me it's only been a year or so for all I know. Didn't exactly check for sure. I'll do it tomorrow. Hmmm… What should I wear then…'

1000 ft.

'Black with dark red orange highlights? Nah, let's just go with a black Under Armour shirt under a grey 5.11 Valiant jacket. Pants? Hmm… Probably the MultiCam Black Tru-Spec Nylon / Cotton Ripstop TRU Uniform Pants that I got back in London. Haven't worn it in a long while. Shoes I'll just go with a pair of Bates 8" Code 6 SZ.'

500 ft.

'Pretty casual outfit to be honest.'

300 ft.

'But pretty comfy, most important part.'

100 ft.

'Well, time to go.' She flipped herself so that her feet was pointed towards the ground before she disappeared below the treeline.

0 ft.

The only thing to hit the ground was the column of air she pushed down in her descent, scattering the bed of leaves from where she would have landed.

* * *

 **7 October, 2023**

 **Tokyo Prefecture**

 **Okutama Municipality**

 **(Newly named) Outer Heaven Base**

The four agents walked into the debriefing room along with the pilot of the Blackhawk casually before the pilot suddenly stopped, brake checking the agents behind him, "You gotta be kidding me."

Naruko jovially waved at the five as she sat with her feet on the table, "S'up boys?" She took a sip from the glass of whiskey in her hand, the edges of her lips twitching upwards, "What took ya so long? Was wondering if you got stuck in traffic or something?"

* * *

 **8th of October, 2023 (Gregorian Calendar)**

 **Elemental Nations**

 **Somewhere in the forests of Fire Country**

In a very secluded part of Fire Country where there is no population centers or even old hermits within 100 kilometers lay a stone tablet twice the size of the memorial stone in Konoha. Overgrown with vegetation even a skilled Shinobi would be hard pressed to find due to its secluded location and how covered by the forest it was. Inscribed onto the face of the stone tablet though was archaic symbols upon archaic symbols that very, very few could even hope to read, much less decipher and understand.

But incredibly enough it was found one day by complete accident when a Chunin squad of Leaf Shinobi who were on a standard bandit sweeping mission stumbled on it as they were tracking a bandit group. Now, the site is home to a research group attempting to decipher the inscriptions on the tablet.

It was rather early in the morning and most of the shinobi there were still asleep asides from those on watch, but one researcher was already awake. The tablet represented a mystery that could properly challenge him and occupy him for a large amount of time so when the call was sent out for volunteers to research, he jumped on the chance.

Shikamaru was holding a photo of a segment of the tablet showing a certain part of the flowing symbols. Out of all the other parts of the tablet, this one held his attention as it was one of the very few the group had managed to even start to decipher even after the months they've been here. But more importantly, this part seemed more familiar to everyone of the researchers there than the other parts, though no one had yet to find out why.

He was tracing the lines with his eyes when he heard some noises coming from the location of the tablet. Looking at the time, he saw that no one should be awake other than the ones on watch and even then it's not yet time to come back in. Suspicious, he got up from his bed roll and out of his tent to see what made the noise.

His footfalls were silent, as is every single Shinobi nowadays especially those who went through the Fourth War, as he walked towards where the tablet was located. As he reached the tablet he saw a someone in front of the tablet in strange clothing inspecting it. Walking closer he could see that the person was female with long crimson ha- 'No it can't be!'

His eyes widened in shock as he realized who was standing in front of the tablet. Naruko has been missing from the village for a little more than a year and every search party sent out by all the hidden villages couldn't find a single clue.

Although her letter shed some clues it just didn't seem possible that there was anything beyond the shores of the Elemental Nations as those who sought to know what was beyond the oceans found themselves on the other side of where they started. Those who started their journey on the shores of Wind Country would find themselves near Demon Country. So the possibility that there was anything besides had to be wrong. Right?

But the proof was right in front of him. Naruko stood in front of the tablet in clothing he hasn't seen anywhere else and the fact that no one could even find her all this time lent credence to her letter. As he watched her, she traced a few of the lines with her forefinger as if entranced, or possibly in deep concentration. In his surprise though, he accidentally stepped hard enough on a leaf to crunch to under his foot. It sounded oh so loud to his ear.

Naruko instantly spun around with something in her hand. A metal device of some sort with a hole at the end. Wait, her forefinger is curled around a trigger, could it be a gun? But there isn't any guns designed like that, especially with how she held it. With the way she's holding it though it had to be a pistol, it couldn't be a musket at all but the grip and how long it was is rather unusual.

Naruko though, as soon as she saw Shikamaru lowered her machine pistol, the Glock 18 pointed now at the ground instead of her old friend. "Shikamaru," She said, smiling, "long time no see."

"Yes, it has been a long time, a little more than a year right?" He said in that drawl of his, but his eyes was picking up every single detail he could about Naruko: the clothing, the gun, the way she held herself, but most importantly her eyes. She always has been the most expressive of the Konoha and her eyes are basically windows to what she's thinking. Right now though, those same eyes spoke of happiness, surprise, but unusually: caution. Why should she be so cautious of a friend?

Naruko chuckled, "For you and everyone here, yeah, little more than a year. But for me," She glanced at the tablet over her shoulder, "it's been more than five years."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, filling that little tidbit away, "That isn't possible. There isn't anything that can dilate time like that. Leaving that aside, where have you been all this time? Everyone has been worried sick about you."

"I've traveled Shika-kun, I have seen countries and cities that would boggle your mind. People that could make everyone here look like uncivilized savages, but at the same time saints of the highest order. Armies with the power to end the world hundreds of times over." She said, her eyes slightly glazed over as she thought back on her experiences. "I've met so many people and experienced so many things. I don't regret leaving ya know? I don't regret it one single bit."

Shikamaru was rather skeptical, "Really? People have crossed the oceans before and they didn't even find a single new island. They all would just come around to the other side of the Elemental Nations. So I am rather doubtful of the places you've been to."

Naruko chuckled, "You would be surprised." She turned around to face the tablet, "This tablet here, which I suspect you've only recently found seeing as you have absolutely no idea what the hell it is, is the only reason why when you cross those oceans you find nothing."

She turned back to Shikamaru, "This tablet is one big fuinjitsu array, which I believe was created by either the Sage of Six Paths or the Otsutsuki Clan way back when, and forced what you know of as the Elemental Nations into it's own universe. Basically everything here is wholly separate of the rest of the world and no one can go into or out of it. Well, least until I came along."

Shikamaru's mind was reeling from the information she just gave up. By all accounts, the Sage was the closest thing to a god the Elemental Nations has ever seen, so by all rights he could've done what she theorized.

"You see, he never thought of someone being able to fully control the Juubi, or at least successfully contain it, like I have. Hell, even he couldn't. So he didn't think someone would be able to bypass the, well, how should I say this, the fabric of reality that is the divide between our world and the rest of the world."

She turned back around to the tablet and pointed to one specific part. "Now, while I haven't deciphered everything on this damn thing, I understand enough that I mostly know what each symbol is for. This part here is for maintaining the fabric of reality that divides our world and the rest of the world. Since I basically cut open a hole in it, I, unintentionally, destabilized the whole seal as it was never designed to be able to withstand such an event."

She then pointed to another part of the symbols, "Right here is where there is a, contingency plan, if you will. In case something caused the seal to destabilize or stop it from working, the seal will slowly start to collect enough nature energy to be able to effectively rejoin our world with the rest of the world, right back to where it was before. Since it couldn't collect all the energy it needed in an instant or else collapse this entire world, it had to do so over time."

Shikamaru at this point could only numbly follow along with Naruko's words, what she's saying here basically means the entire Shinobi world, the entirety of the Elemental Nations, is going to erupt in chaos!

Naruko placed her hands on her hips, having holstered her machine pistol already, and stared up at the tablet, "There is also a time-dilation to this seal but I haven't found exactly where it is yet. I know it's here somewhere, I can see the arrays powering it and other arrays being affected by it, but not that actual array. Either way..." She turned around to Shikamaru who was standing there dumbly after receiving the revelation about what the tablet is.

"Know this Shika-kun. When the seal finally gets enough energy to pull this world back to where it used to be, a _very_ large pulse of chakra is going to shoot out. I would not want to be within _at least_ ten kilometers of this thing, no telling what it could do. There is also the fact that the Elemental Nations is going to go through a rather giant upheaval. New forms of governments, international laws, cultures, technology, _warfare_ , will be shown to everyone." She slowly walked up to him, placing both her hands on his shoulders.

"These last five years when I realized what I had done, I've been preparing. Right now, I'm in control of a very large group, financially, politically, and soon, militarily. I aim to ease us into the rest of the world as best I can, slowly for sure, but it would be best that way. I'm also going to have to stop the rest of the world from trying to take over the Elemental Nations, whether for it's resources, people, anything otherwise. So don't worry too much alright? There is basically absolutely nothing you guys can do on your end other than prepare."

"Fuck…" She said, combing her fingers through her vibrant red hair, "I haven't talked that much in a while." She deftly unsealed a canteen from a seal somewhere and when she popped it open Shikamaru could smell that the liquid inside is alcoholic. She took a large drink of the alcohol and sighed in delight. "Yep, that hits the spot. Jack Daniels' Tennessee Honey whiskey is so awesome~! Really should get more sooner or later though."

At this point, Shikamaru's brain was kinda overloaded, world shattering news doesn't exactly come around everyday and this one is filling his head with too many possibilities and outcomes that his mind just wants a way to escape from it all. What better than alcohol? Thus, he smoothly swiped the canteen from her hand and drank it like a man in a desert would with water.

"Oi!" Naruko called out when he took the canteen from her hands, "That's my alcohol! Even if it couldn't get me drunk, still my alcohol!" She then promptly swipes it back and quickly resealed it. "Anyway… You guys all have two months to prepare what you can, evacuation plans, training, whatever, before shit hits the fan. I've got a year to get more people and equipment to be able to hold our own against criminals, mercenaries, and even countries before you all rejoin the rest of the world."

Shikamaru scratched his head, "Agh… This is all so troublesome…"

He turned around to face the tablet and after a few minutes of silence, "You missed Sakura and Sasuke's wedding you know."

Naruko face softened when she heard that, "Yeah. I know." She hugged herself, "I was pretty impulsive when I made the choice to leave, and a little selfish I guess…"

"The village wasn't the same after you left, well, at least for the Shinobi in the village. Just wasn't as bright as when you were still around."

Naruko scoffed, "Bet the civilians threw a goddamn party after they knew I left huh?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "They tried. From what I heard they put in several petitions to Kakashi to throw a festival celebrating the fact you were gone. He was pretty pissed, to the point that he put some of the civilian council members in the hospital when they kept pushing."

The laugh she let out sounded so hollow Shikamaru almost winced, "Now I'm sure I don't regret leaving… Fight to protect the village? Why should I fight for the people when they hate my guts? That isn't taking into account the five villages stopped fighting each other and how everyone basically mellowed out around the continent so who would we even fight."

"Then what about for those who cared about you? Your friends, your teachers, your family? Are you just going to leave them all behind?"

"I can always visit ya know? Drop in from time to time and see how everyone is doing." She replied.

He didn't say anything after that and the silence dragged on for a bit as both just studied the tablet in silence. Then soft beeping sounds started from Naruko, startling the two. She dug into one of her pockets from which she pulled out her phone.

Taking a quick glance at it, she then put it back into her pocket, "Time for me to go it seems." She then unsealed a scroll into her hand and put it out for him to take, "Here, my presents for Sakura and Sasuke. Some varieties of tomato seeds you can't find here in the Elemental Nations and a chokuto I had made in a country almost the same in culture as ours for Sasuke, and a medical textbook for Sakura."

Shikamaru took the scroll and placed it inside a pocket, nodding, "Alright, I'll give it to them when I get back to Konoha. What was that in your hand anyway?"

"This?" She asked taking out the phone, "This is a communications device in the simplest terms, I guess. But it also has other features. It's basically a mini-computer. So much better than the ones we have here."

"Huh." He said dumbly. Considering the computers in the Elemental Nations were pretty big, slow, and expensive as hell, that was an understatement. "Can civilians get those?"

Naruko nodded, "For sure, hell almost everybody owns one basically. It's almost like a necessity for living in the more advanced countries." She shook it for emphasis, "But while this model is available for purchase for civilian consumers, I had one of my R&D divisions upgrade it with better specs; the upgraded version is about standard gear for my people really."

He chuckled, "I still find it weird that you're in command of a group of people."

A tick mark appeared on Naruko's forehead, "Hey! I can be smart and commanding too ya know? I'm not as dumb as Kiba-baka." She checked the time again, "Alright, I really need to go, six hour time difference is a real bitch." She pocketed the phone and started walking off. She threw a backwards wave to him as she walked off, "Catch ya later Shika-kun."

He threw a lazy wave after her, "Later Naru." The next time he blinked, she was gone.

* * *

 **9 October, 2023**

 **City of Kuoh, Japan**

 **Abandoned mansion**

"According to the reports, this stray has been tricking people into that abandoned house and eating them." Said a red-headed girl as she lead her group down a path to said abandoned house.

"Gross!" Issei replied, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"Tonight's job shouldn't be too hard. Just find the beast and kill it." The girl said flippantly.

"These monsters are pure evil. They don't care about anything but their selfish desires and that always ends in ugliness." The second boy in the group said as they entered the church.

The red-headed girl led them deeper into the house, each person in the five person group keeping their heads on a swivel, "Issei."

Issei turned to look at her, "Yes president?"

"Are you familiar with a game of chess?" She asked without turning around.

"Yeah, sort of." He replied quizzically. "I've played it but I totally suck."

"Right then." She stated as they all kept moving forwards, "As the master I'm the King. My Empress is the Queen. My Cavalier the Knights, my Tank the Rook. My Clergymen the Bishop, and my Foot soldier the Pawn. Devils with titles of nobility grant the character a sense of these pieces to each one of their servants." The group then stopped in an open room from which a horrid smell of death and decay engulfed the area.

"That sounds okay." Issei replied back as his face was turning green from the smell, clearly not at all used to the stench.

"We have a special name for them. We call them our Evil Pieces."

Issei looked at the back of her head questioningly even as he tried to force down the bile in his throat, "Sorry, but why are you telling me this?"

She kept looking forwards, not once looking back to Issei, "I want you to watch and learn. Pay close attention to my devils as they do battle here tonight."

"Oh, ok." He replied after finally getting control over his stomach.

A few minutes passed but nothing happened, causing the red-headed girl to narrow her eyes. "Koneko, still nothing?"

The demure, petite girl shook her head, "No. I don't hear or sense anything."

Before anybody could do or say anything else, a loud bang echoed through the empty house. "Damn it! Let's go!" The redhead said as she started to run down the halls followed by everyone else towards the sound of the gunshot, "If that's a human they're as good as dead!"

As the group ran they could see signs of a fight, but instead of what they would commonly see in fights between the supernatural they saw bullet holes. Fearing the worse, the group ran faster until they came upon an open room similar to the one they had left. Inside though was the rogue devil they were after. While the top of her body wasn't bad, per se, her lower body destroyed whatever attractiveness she could've had.

Her lower body could be well-described as a crazy scientist's experiment combining a spider and a lion. She had four legs with splayed hands for feet and a snake's body and head for a tail, not to mention that fact she was covered in fur.

At the moment though she was lying in the center of the room in a pool of her own blood leaking from a myriad of bullet holes on her body as a group of four people stood in a circle around her. A fifth person was standing in front of her with a gun pointed at her head.

All of them wore some kind of hardened kevlar-weave body armor as a bodysuit. Atop that was several magazine pouches and either one or two shoulder pauldrons. They all had a holster on their hips for a side arm and their knees all had pads on them for protection. Around their necks was an armor similar to what an EOD armor had, although not as thick nor as heavy looking.

All of them had a helmet on that covered their whole head and face and was further accented by red highlights coming from behind their face mask where their eyes would be and from various pouches and gadgets on their person, giving off a rather dangerous and mysterious atmosphere. Each of them, other than the fifth figure, held an assault rifle of some kind in their hands.

Before they could do anything else, the fifth figure, which looked to be a woman if the body shape was a clue, pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into the head of the stray and killing it. The figure then turned around to the group of devils, which caused the others to turn to them and they raised their weapons in their direction. Fortunately for the devils, the woman put a hand up and their guns came back down, although in a position where they can easily bring up.

The woman then began walking towards them, her pistol in hand but pointed at the ground in a casual carry. As she walked, she started talking, "Rias Gremory…" Her voice was digitized though so the devils couldn't identify them, "Daughter and heir to the Gremory family name. Sister of one Sirzechs Lucifer, leader of the Four Great Satans."

She stopped a few meters away from them, "It seems you're a bit late to the party little girl. As you can see," She waved her hand at the dead stray, "the stray is quite dead. Took a little bit of time and ammo but got the job done."

Rias took a step forward while the rest of her group spread out behind her, "We thank you for dealing with the stray, but humans shouldn't meddle with the affairs of the supernatural unless you're with the Church." Normally she wouldn't give out information like that so easily, but considering the woman in front of her already seemed to know so much, she didn't see why she should not.

The woman in front of her chuckled, "The Church are a bunch of idiots who can't look past their own fanaticism. Considering the fact that God is dead, their whole religion is null and void. We're just concerned citizens dealing with the unsavory in the absence of those whose job it is to deal with such trash."

Rias's eyes widened in realization, "You're the ones whose been going around the globe and dealing with the strays!"

The woman holstered her pistol and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "What of it? You and yours have had plenty of time to deal with them yet the strays were let free to do as they wish for years. We just thought we should deal with them since you couldn't get off your entitled asses."

"It is still not your place to deal with such matters." Rias replied.

"Oh? Is it not our place to protect ourselves? Is it not our place to deal with threats to our friends and family? Or is it merely our place to accept the fact that humans are nothing but play toys for the supernatural to use as they wish?" She chuckled, "You should understand Rias Gremory, humanity is no longer the bottom of the food chain. Things are in motion that will turn the entire world on it's head."

She then turned around and began walking back to the rest of her group, "Let's go gentlemen, we're Oscar Mike and time's a wastin'." She walked past the group and they fell in behind her, walking backwards and keeping the devils in sight at all times until they turned a corner and disappeared.

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

 **City of Kuoh, Japan**

 **Shopping District**

It was a rather sunny day in Kuoh and Naruko was doing some grocery shopping. She had her earbuds in her ear and she was nodding her head to the music when she accidentally bumped into someone turning a corner, almost dropping her bags.

"Ah! Naruko-sensei! What are you doing here?"

Looking up while reorganizing her bags, she saw Issei and a girl in nun's clothing standing in front of her, apparently the ones who she bumped into. "Oh, hey Issei! How's it going, and who's your lady friend? She your girlfriend or something?"

Issei's face flushed red while the girl's face tried to imitate a tomato, he quickly shook his head, "She's just a friend I met today!" As he was about to say something else he stopped with his mouth open as his eyes actually took a full view of Naruko. Soon, a small trickle of blood could be seen coming out of his nose.

Naruko cocked her head to the side seeing his nose start bleeding before she smirked. She was wearing a white t-shirt and her dark orange bra could be seen under it as the her sweat soaked into her shirt rendering it kinda see-through. Her smirk turning slightly evil, she leaned in close to Issei, his nose bleeding worse the closer she got, "What's wrong Issei? See something you like?"

Not being to take anymore, Issei's nose burst as he finally couldn't hold back the torrent of blood coming out. Naruko's loud laughter rang out through the air as the nun's frantic shouts at Issei joined alongside. As much as she tried to lower his love or boobs at school, out of school is a different matter.

A short while later the three of them were walking alongside each other after Issei recovered from his, ordeal. "Well Issei, to answer your question I was doing some grocery shopping. I ran out of some stuff and I need to restock. Now your turn, who's your friend?"

Issei rubbed the back of his head, "Oh yeah, you were out for the past two weeks weren't you?"

Naruko nodded, "Yeah, had to take care of some personal business out of town." Personal business meaning building a Private Military Company of course.

"Well Asia transferred into the school in the time you were gone. She had a couple of problems though shortly after transferring," Problems meaning some rogue Fallen Angels who wanted Asia's Sacred Gear, "but we dealt with it easily enough."

Asia bowed as soon as he introduced her, "Nice to meet you Uzumaki-sensei. Issei-kun and everybody else has told me a lot of good things about you."

Naruko's eyebrow twitched at the honorific, "Nice to meet you too Asia-chan. I hope Issei-kun and the rest of the ORC has been treating you nicely; and please call me by my first name, not much of a formal person."

Asia nodded, a smile on her face, "Okay then Naruko-sensei, and yes, Issei-kun and everybody in the ORC has been treating me very well. In fact, Issei-kun offered to let me live with him! He's a really nice person!"

Issie's face flushed red, again, and Naruko's evil smile returned with a vengeance, "Oh really now? Well Issei-kun, remember to be protected whenever you're doing it okay?"

Cue Issei having to cover his nose again as it bled again while Asia flushed deep red. "Naruko-sensei!?"

* * *

 **Same day**

 **City of Kuoh, Japan**

 **Naruko's Home**

After making Issei pale from blood lost and Asia about to faint, she said her goodbyes to the two and headed home. While it was true she had been out of town for the past two weeks, she did know of what went down in Kuoh in her absence. As much as she would have wanted to be present when everything with Asia happened she had to be with Koko to get some of the equipment she needed for Outer Heaven. Man was she happy at how much she bought, Koko practically had dollar signs in her eyes.

Opening the door, she took off her shoes and set them aside. Entering the kitchen she placed her groceries on the granite counter top and went ahead and placed them in their proper places. With her groceries all put away, she took out a glass and filled it with some whiskey and went upstairs to her, as cliche as it sounds, situation room.

Popping her clones and summoning new ones, she took a seat behind her desk. Checking everything over, she took a sip and sighed, everything seems to be on schedule for the eventual upheaval of the entire world.

* * *

 **24 October, 2023**

 **City of Kuoh, Japan**

 **Kuoh Academy**

'The rules say that alcohol is not allowed on campus,' Naruko thought to herself, 'but I say fuck that.' And proceeded to down a large portion of the alcohol in her canteen she carried with her. She's been feeling like something bad is going to happen all day and she definitely needed it. Screw all those people who says there is no sixth sense, every time she's had this feeling she always found herself in the biggest cluster fuck she could have ever been in.

Putting her canteen away in a seal, she grabbed the manila folder on her desk and walked out of the room. She had been going through the student records making sure everything is as it should be and she found that they still don't have Asia's full medical records. As the school's resident nurse/doctor/person who has to fix the perverted trio's wounds after being beat up by angry women, it is her responsibility to keep the medical records of the school up to date. Even if she feels like something is going to go horribly fucking wrong.

School is already out so at this point in time Asia would be with the rest of the Occult Research Club, aka the Peerage of Rias Gremory. The ORC resided in the old school building which is out of the way compared to everything else. Some parts of it are rundown and there are signs saying such, but for the most part the place is just dilapidated and just needs some elbow grease to fix up.

Reaching the ORC room, she could feel the feeling in the pit of her stomach flare up like crazy and she swore she could see lights flaring out from the bottom of the door. Dreading what she'll find on the other side, she nonetheless knocked on the door and opened it. And was hit full frontal with the massive feeling of Devil energy hitting her like gale-force winds.

Looking inside she could see the members of the ORC on one side of the room along with some kid, wait, no that's Riser Phenex surrounded by what appeared to be his own harem on the other. In the middle was Sirzechs Lucifer and his wife Grayfia Lucifuge, both looking rather exasperated.

The moment she entered every single pair of eyes swung straight to hers and Naruko felt convinced the universe absolutely hates her. That or RNGesus is not on her side today.

* * *

 **Rest in Peace Naruko, may RNGesus be ever in your favour, even if they aren't at the hey! This thing is finally out! Its been nagging me for ever and now that its out I feel so bloody free it's exhilarating!**

 **Now, let us talk about pairings. I have a relative story line to this entire massive multi-xover series and it is hugh mungous. Naruko is going to have to go through lots of different stories, meet lots of different people, and do lots of things before she finally meets the ending for this series I have imagined. It will be the absolute culmination of every experience she has starting from this story till that eventual end. But what a journey it will be.**

 **But how is that in anyway related to pairings? Well dear reader, had I wrote Naruko to be mortal, she would NOT make it through this series as she'll die of OLD AGE. This story will be THAT LONG. The only way for her to reach that eventual ending is for her to be immortal and that raises the question of how pairings work.**

 **Most everyone else without something special happen is not immortal as I'm pretty sure even the Devils from Highschool DxD will die of old age since they do age. Angels, both Fallen and not won't work as Angels in Heaven cannot fall in love or else they fall and Fallen Angels, well, they're all some level of insane even if they do live forever.**

 **Thus, any pairings would have Naruko's pairing to be immortal so they could be with her through the story unless something happens or everyone of you will have to go through FEEEEEEEELS every couple of arcs or so. Dead love ones do that you know. So at the moment I'm stuck between three choices: (1) We all have to go through them FEELS, (2) Someone becomes immortal, (3) Naruko has flings and Friends with Benefits.**

 **At the moment though I'm leaning to number 3 with a mix of number 2. Just because you're not married doesn't mean you don't love each other very very much.**

 **So PLANS. I've got them. So many of them. I know relatively where this is all going to go and I promise you all it will be quite the journey.**

 **So see you all in the next chapter, whether it be this one or another one of my stories.**


End file.
